


Fire clashed with ice

by Iwastemytimereading



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Song fic, my song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwastemytimereading/pseuds/Iwastemytimereading
Summary: Your brown eyes looked like summer,my blue ones looked like iceand you always knewjust how to melt it down.Max looks back on his memories with Daniel and in the end, he sees the present unravelling in front of him as well.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Fire clashed with ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/gifts).



> so... this is my first f1 fanfic, i figured out i was a bit better at writing songs than writing fiction, so i decided to write a Maxiel song and then work on from there. to summarize, i wrote the song and the fanfiction, but sadly Daniel, Max, Charles and Pierre dont belong to me. the sad truth of the world. just kidding, enjoy, and if you liked it, tell me what you thought in the comments. big thanks to @laeana for all the help!

I was too young, too set in my ways,  
to know how to resist  
a smile as nice as yours.

Max remembered when he first met Dan, on the day that felt so life changing, and he had no idea that anything could ever make it better. It was always his dream, to race in f1 and to race for a team that was as high on the scale as Red Bull, it made everything so much better and it brought him even closer to his goal, the goal that every little kid sitting in a go kart has, to win races and to become world champion. It was what he trained for, he sacrificed so much for it; parties with friends, hanging out with his family, having little to no free time at all. He wouldn’t let anything stop him. 

Or at least, that was what he thought. Because on the day he came to the Red Bull, the day when they told him he’d be meeting his teammate for his first time, everything in his world turned upside down. He knew who Daniel Ricciardo was, of course he did. He saw him on the paddock and during the races but that was it. He knew he laughed a lot, or so he heard. But when he met him, it was something else completely. When Dan walked in, his smile reached his eyes, he waved at everyone he passed and then started walking towards Max.

‘Hey mate, you must be Max, then? I’m Dan, sounds like we’ll be teammates this year, right?’ and oh. Max just found out a few things in that very moment. Firstly, he would never get tired of hearing that voice. Hell, he’d let Daniel explain math solutions or read the dictionary if it meant he’d hear him talk. Secondly, Max never did drugs, but he felt like Dan’s smile was something he could get addicted to so easily, maybe he already was. And thirdly, he realized that he still didn’t introduce himself and had been just standing there like an idiot, looking at Daniel. He could probably be doing that for hours on end, but he remembered that normal people didn’t function like that, which was quite a shame to him. He would like to watch Daniel Ricciardo for hours and hours.

‘Yeah. I- My name’s Max. Max Verstappen.’ Daniel smiled again and yeah, he was definitely addicted to his smile. He had to remind himself to follow his goal. Drive well, drive better than anyone else, win races, become world champion. He couldn’t let Daniel Ricciardo’s smile come in between that, his father would not be happy with that. Not even in the slightest. He glanced at Daniel again, who was now talking with some of the mechanics and as if Daniel could feel his eyes on him, he turned around and smiled at him. Again. Damn it, this was going to be a problem, wasn’t it?  
\---

Your brown eyes looked like summer,  
my blue ones looked like ice  
and you always knew  
just how to melt it down.

Another thing that Max found unfair and straight-up illegal about Daniel Ricciardo were his eyes. You could see how they changed color when in the sun or during the rain. Daniel never just smiled and laughed with his mouth, he smiled with his eyes too. 

After great races, he would barge into Max’s motorhome, usually without even knocking, speaking loudly before Max even let him in. He would describe how every turn felt, how nervous or excited he felt before each and every single over take, and Max would let him. He would let him talk and make jokes and smile and laugh with his mouth, his hands, and his eyes. Daniel would walk up and down the motorhome, gesturing wildly, throwing in a ‘what’d you think of that corner Max?’ or ‘I cannot wait to do it again next year’ and the ever-lasting ‘What a race, huh?’ and Max would always respond with ‘What a race indeed’. If for nothing else just to see the twinkle in Daniel’s eyes. 

Max knew his eyes were almost an icy kind of blue, he knew they looked cold and angry sometimes, after a bad race, bad quali, bad free practice. He remembered the race when he was so angry he felt like he just couldn’t take it anymore, Monaco, 2016. It was going well and then before he knew it, he was in the barrier, his vision cloudy for a moment before he could even realize what happened. When he got into his motorhome, the only thing he could feel was the anger travelling through his veins. He fell down on the sofa and threw his water bottle at the wall, it fell to the floor with a loud thud, but he didn’t even acknowledge it, the disappointment and anger clouding over everything else.

A few moments later there was a knock on his door and Max yelled at whoever it was to go away. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, not now. Not when he was feeling so low that all he wanted to do was either get drunk or go to sleep. Or both. The person on the other side of the door didn’t seem to get the message as the door opened and Daniel walked in. ‘Hey Maxy.’ He decided to ignore him and stare at the water bottle on the floor. It had a few dents in it, the bottle, not the floor. Daniel came closer and sat down next to him on the sofa, but Max stubbornly looked the other way. It felt childish, but he couldn’t help it, he was still angry. 

‘Hey, look at me, c’mon Maxy, please?’ Max sighed and gave up. ‘What do you want? I don’t want to talk to anyone, alright.’ ‘I know you don’t. Believe me, I know. But these things happen. Tires lock up, cars fail, it can’t always be perfect, life would be too easy that way.’ He rolled his eyes, but he could feel the anger slowly evaporating. He decided to look at Dan, really look at him, look at his eyes. In that moment he knew he was fucked. Because the way that Daniel was looking at him, with those brown eyes with shards of gold in them, his eyes that held sorrow, but a smile at the same time and somehow hope as well. When Max looked into those eyes, he knew he was falling, but he decided to ignore it, because there was no space for that on a race track. He didn’t even notice how almost all of his anger was gone already, replaced with feelings he didn’t know. But he had a feeling it wouldn’t end well.  
\---

I remember how you  
always almost touched me  
and the one time that you did  
felt like fire clashed with ice.

Max felt like Dan was teasing him and not in a good way. Ok, he definitely should not think of that, especially when sitting right next to him. He remembered sitting next to him on that, they were doing a video for… Max couldn’t even remember what it was for anymore, and even if he did, he doubted he could focus on it, considering how Dan was acting. He was joking around, like he always did, with his smiles and his jokes. Max laughed along, it was second nature by now; Daniel making a joke, ‘So we just finished making some mocktails’ ‘I thought they were cocktails?’ ‘Apparently without the alcohol, there’s no cock.’ and Max not even trying to stop the laugh that bubbled out of him.

But then Daniel laid his hand on his knee and Max had to try so hard to keep cool, even though his insides were acting like the complete opposite. He felt like a fire was awakening deep in his stomach, making his way higher and higher and he knew he was blushing, no matter how hard he tried not to, he couldn’t blush just because his teammate put his hand on his knee, godverdomme, he was a racer, he couldn’t act that way. 

He played it off with a joke, said a remark about Dan’s sweaty hands and the video went on like nothing happened. Like he didn’t just almost have an emotional meltdown because Daniel put his hand on his knee. He laughed and smiled his way through the video and tried not to think about it again. And he definitely didn’t think about it in his hotel room before he went to sleep, please, that would be pathetic.  
\---

I remember the brown of your eyes,  
filled with smiles and ideas  
of the adventures yet to come,  
never really caring what the world would think.

If Max could describe Daniel with two words, those two words would be: fucking crazy. He spent enough time with the guy to know that sometimes (or more accurately, almost all the time) he had absolutely no regards for his personal safety whatsoever. It was what made Daniel Daniel even though Max knew that sometimes he wasn’t so far behind on the crazy part either, but Daniel… he was on a whole different level. 

He invited him to Perth once, over the summer break, and who was Max to say no to spending time with an almost-all-the-time shirtless Daniel during the hot summer days and spending hours swimming in the beautiful waters on the coasts of Australia. He would be completely satisfied if he could spend all of his days there like that, swimming and laying on the beach, admiring the view. But Daniel had other plans, because of course he did, it was Daniel.

He once woke him up in the middle of the night, when Max was all maxed out (no pun intended) from spending the day learning how to surf; it didn’t exactly go… shall we say swimmingly. He was tired and he wanted to sleep, but when he saw the brown eyes and the big smile shaking him awake, he knew his plans for the night were not going to work out the way he wanted to. 

He had to drag on his swimming trunks, though he rather objected to the idea at first, and then follow Dan to the beachside, his worry becoming bigger with every step. ‘Daniel? Where are we going and why are we going there?’ he asked, even though he was afraid to know. Daniel turned around and grinned at him, ‘All will be revealed shortly, Maxy boy.’ ‘Yeah, can you maybe stop calling me that?’ ‘Not a chance Maxy, besides, you know you love it.’ Max just ducked his head and thought about how much he wished that wasn’t the truth.

About five minutes later they finally arrived at the beach, but Daniel kept walking until they arrived at a short cliff and Daniel was full on grinning, obviously having fun. Max looked down from the cliff, saw the waves splashing below and turned to look at Dan, the shock obvious in his eyes. ‘No.’ ‘Oh come on, Maxy, live a little!’ ‘Daniel, do I need to remind you that we drive fast cars for a living, I live a lot, and therefore, do not have a death wish. Yet.’ Dan just rolled his eyes ‘It’ll be fun, what could go wrong?’ ‘Famous last words.’ Max muttered, but he already knew there was no way he was getting out of this.

The moment the cold water embraced him he felt free. Freer than he felt in a long time, freer than he felt during racing, during anything really. When he resurfaced again he could see Daniel’s smile and his eyes, he could hear his laugh and he knew that it was worth it. Later, they went to one of the bars to get something to drink, with their clothes and hair still dripping wet, but Daniel didn’t pay it any attention. Not when the people looked weirdly at him, not ever. Max envied that. He envied the way he could ignore the curious and judging eyes that followed them, the whispers spoken behind their back. 

Daniel may be fucking crazy, but he was fun, and he was amazing and most importantly, he somehow found a way to not care about what the world thought of him. Just for that, it was definitely worth keeping him around.  
\---

I remember all the times  
when you’d come over  
with excuses in your mouth,  
like you’d need a reason to see me again.

Max lived in the same apartment building as Dan, which was great for some reasons and not so great for others. For example, it was great when Max was bored, he’d just walk a few minutes and see Daniel’s smiling face in front of him. They’d hang out for hours, just talking or watching movies or just passing the time together.

It was not so great when Daniel was bored or even worse, in a bad mood. Now, a sad Daniel Ricciardo was something that the world didn’t see often, but Max had the opportunity to see it a few times. Dan would knock on his door, two quieter knocks and one louder, a soft ‘Hey Maxy’ on his lips, talking about how he ran out of milk or salt or sugar or other things that he knew Max didn’t even have in the first place. He’d walk in Max’s living room, the latter turning on the tv and putting on the Dumb & dumber movie, knowing it was a sure way guarantee to make Daniel smile and laugh every time he saw it. 

And every time Daniel showed up at his door, using one excuse after another, they both knew it wasn’t the truth, but they both let it be. Max would nod, say something about the thing that Daniel came over for that time and then led him into the living room, grabbing Daniel’s favourite snacks as he went. They could spend hours like that. Daniel focused on the movie and Max focused on Dan. They would sit next to each other, with their shoulders almost touching and Max could feel the heat passing through Dan’s shirt, and there was nothing he wanted more but to lean on him. But he couldn’t, the one thing he wanted to do so badly, he couldn’t have it.

Once the movie ended they would talk about everything, but always avoided the subject of what got Daniel into the bad mood in the first place. He would usually leave late in the evening, with a soft ‘Bye Max’ and an even softer ‘Thank you’, and Max would close the door and try to put his thoughts and feeling back in order. Emphasis on ‘try’. That was the one thing he wasn’t so good at.  
\---

And I remember how you could  
make me smile on the gloomiest of days  
and I remember how you offered your support  
when I needed you the most.

He had no idea how it happened, he was racing like he always did, then he saw Dan in his mirror and then suddenly it was all over. There was smoke, there was the smell of the burning rubber and plastic, and then his car stopped. He remembered the way his car spun, seeing the loose parts fly past his face. He was once again filled with so much anger, except this time around, he doubted that Daniel could fix it, because he was the reason he was angry in the first place. Max arrived at his apartment, not even bothering with turning on the lights, going straight to the fridge and pulling out a beer. He had no idea how to fix it, how to even begin fixing it. It wasn’t even his fault, and yet…

Two quiet knocks and then a louder one echoed through his apartment, and Max knew there was only one person who knocked like that. He walked towards the door, the beer bottle still in his hand, the whole way to the door spent thinking whether to open it or not. And if he did, what would he even say?

Once he was finally standing in front of it, he still didn’t know the answers to his questions. He thought ‘screw it’ and opened the door, the sad Australian standing in front of him. ‘Hey Max.’ he just nodded, not knowing what to say, so he just opened the door wider and let him in. Daniel walked through his apartment and sat down on his couch, but they both knew that this wasn’t something that could be fixed with a Dumb & dumber rerun and some food. Max considered sitting down next to Dan, but knew it was too dangerous, too close, too easy for the feelings to get in the way. He couldn’t let that happen, not again, not now. He decided to sit on the chair opposite of Dan instead, leaving some space between the two of them.

When he lifted his head again, he could see that Daniel was looking at him already, but this time there was nothing but sadness in the brown eyes that Max spent hours staring at. Dan looked around himself and then decided it was time to start talking, ‘Look… we have to talk about what happened today, I know you rather wouldn’t, I don’t want to either, but-‘ ‘then why do you?’ Max cut him off and Dan sighed, ‘because, like I said, we have to. You’re a great friend Max, but we can’t just crash like that and then not talk about it, it’d ruin our friendship and that’s one of the things I really don’t want to lose. Do you?’ Friend. Of course, it was all he was to Daniel, he already knew that, but hearing Dan say it, that was another thing. He shook his head, he knew he need to do his part as well, no matter how angry he still was at Daniel.

‘I don’t- I don’t know what you want me to say Dan. I’m sorry or something? Because the thing is, I don’t know how to feel right now, alright? You tried to overtake me, you crashed into me, we both went out of the race, I-‘ ‘Well you didn’t exactly let me overtake you either now did you? Cause I’m pretty sure what you did, moving so much, not letting me, even when I was so close, I’m pretty damn sure that’s not allowed!’ ‘Don’t you think you maybe made a mistake as well? Like, oh I don’t know, breaking too late?’ Dan buried his head in his hands and exhaled while Max went to the fridge to get another beer. When he came back, Daniel was leaned back on the couch, his eyes closed, but they opened as soon as he heard Max coming towards him again. He offered the beer to Daniel, who took it with a grateful smile.

‘We’re never going to solve this if we just keep on pointing out each other’s mistakes.’ Dan nodded as he opened his beer. ‘So, what do you propose?’ Max shrugged as he sat down next to Daniel, deciding that maybe, some danger might not be so bad. ‘We both say sorry and get a little bit drunk on shitty beer?’ Daniel chuckled a bit, but still clinked his beer bottle with Max’s ‘Sounds like a deal. I’m sorry Maxy.’ ‘I’m sorry too Dan.’ 

The next moment Max found himself being smothered into hug by a very cuddly Daniel Ricciardo. He played fighting it, but knew that if it was up to him, he’d never want to leave those arms.  
\---

I remember when you left,  
without even bothering to explain,  
I remember not knowing when  
I’d get to hear you laugh again.

Daniel was gone. It was like it just happened from one day to the next. One day he was there, next to him, talking about his plans for the winter break, and the next he was reading about Dan’s move to Renault via a fucking tabloid article and Max felt like someone stabbed him and kept on twisting the knife, not being nice enough to just let it all at end at once, just adding more and more pain with each passing moment.

Every time someone asked him what he thinks of Dan’s decision, every time Daniel’s mechanics were talking about Daniel but stopped when they saw him, filming the last On the sofa together was one of the worst ones, hearing his laugh again, but it sounded so fake, so made up, only for the media. Max knew he was looking at him in a way that teammates usually don’t look at each other, but at that point he was past the point of caring, it was his last video with him, he didn’t care.

But the absolute worst of it all was when he saw Daniel in the paddock, but instead of stopping and talking to Max, explaining to him what the hell was going on, why he even signed that deal, why… but instead Daniel just smiled sadly to Max and continued on his way, and to Max that was worse than any rumours anyone could ever make up about him, worse than a failed qualification, worse than a failed race even. 

So, he decided to just ignore it all together. Ignore the way people looked at him when he drove too close too Daniel, when he drove too reckless or too crazy, when he talked with people that weren’t Daniel. He went the other way completely, he ignored Daniel unless necessary, he ignored his smile, the smile he spent days looking at. He ignored his laugh, especially when he was laughing with Nico Hülkenberg. Max had absolutely nothing against the German, he got along with him, he was fun to talk too, fun to hang out to and to shit-talk the other drivers and team bosses in Dutch. The only problem? He knew exactly how fun Nico was, funnier than him, more fun to hang out with? Max didn’t know the answer to that, and he didn’t know whether he wanted to know.

So, he ignored it all, and instead focused even more on the racing and the training than ever before. When before he’d spend the weekends with Dan going to the beaches of Monaco, now he’d train, work out until every muscle in his body ached. He didn’t know how, but somehow he managed to get through it, even when his heart screamed for Daniel he ignored it and pushed on until it shut up.  
\---

I remember sitting there  
for what felt like days on end,  
the only sound the clock,  
ticking as the time went by.

He didn’t know how to pass the time without Daniel by his side anymore, he felt like he was just going through the motions, no feelings, just mechanic reactions. Train, eat, sleep, race, and repeat. It was his way of getting through it all, even when his performance coach looked at him weirdly or when Pierre asked him if he was alright. Pierre was alright. The kid mostly kept to himself, he tried his best and Max knew that he was pushing himself too hard, but he couldn’t judge him, because he was doing the same thing. He could see him trying his best and he felt sorry for him, he knew that Red Bull sometimes wasn’t the nicest place for young drivers to be at. He saw that Pierre was exhausted and when he saw him in Charles’ arms one day after a bad race he decided to let them be, he knew he’d do the same if…

If Daniel were still at Red Bull. But he wasn’t. He was with another team, dressed in yellow and black, laughing at the jokes that the German driver made. Max sighed and looked at the clock to see for how much longer the debriefing was going to go on for. He took another sip of water and looked around himself, the team gathered at the table. The race was alright, nothing special, nothing worth celebrating, but nothing worth crying over either. He wished he could go back to his hotel room and just sleep until his flight the next morning.

He knew he made a mistake looking out of the window. It was like the universe took it upon itself to mess with him, because in that moment Daniel and Nico walked by, the latter’s arms slung around Daniel’s shoulders. Max felt like the world had been muted around him, the scene replaying in his mind, wishing more than ever before that the meeting was over before. He could feel someone shaking his shoulder and his head snapped up, his eyes following not too long after. ‘Huh?’ ‘We’re finished for today.’ Finally. Max nodded and got up, ready to throw himself into his bed more than ever before. Even if he knew that he wasn’t going to fall asleep so easily, not after what he saw today.  
\---

And I knew that I could  
never ever do what I did  
when I was still with you.

Max was sitting in his motorhome once again, waiting to be called to the free practices. It was a hot day, and there was no way he was going to be in his fireproofs and suit for more time than necessary. He had his water bottle next to him, taking a sip every so often. He had the fan turned on, but it was still hot and humid. Someone knocked on his door, ‘it’s open’ he yelled out and the door opened to reveal Pierre and Charles right behind him. While Max wasn’t surprised to see the two of them together, he still raised an eyebrow ‘What is he doing here?’ but Charles just winked, or at least, he tried to.

Pierre waved his hand and then turned back to Max. ‘Charles and I are going to go to the beach after the practices, we were wondering if you’d like to come as well.’ Charles raised his finger, ‘Just to be clear, I was fine with only going with Pierre’ Pierre turned to him and smacked his arm, ‘Behave’, but Charles just smirked. ‘So?’ Pierre turned to him again ‘Do you want to join?’ Max raised his head, and his mind took him back.

Back to the days spent at the beach with Daniel. Whether it was in Monaco or the coast of Australia, being at the beach with Daniel was one of the best memories Max had, but now it was one of the most painful ones as well. They used to spend hours swimming, sunbathing, Daniel teaching Max how to surf… it was all so beautiful, until it wasn’t. And no matter how much Max tried to forget it or how much he drank, he couldn’t forget it. The memories just didn’t want to leave his mind. It was as simple as that. Ever since then, he tried to avoid going to the beach, especially with other people. 

He raised his eyes to Pierre, who was still looking at him waiting for his answer. ‘Thanks, but you go ahead, I’ve got some work to do afterwards. Enjoy yourselves.’ They nodded and just before they left Max couldn’t help himself and let the ‘but not too much’ slip past his lips. He chuckled as he saw Pierre duck his head and a slight blush spread on his cheecks.  
\---

And when I thought I lost you,  
forever as it seemed,  
you just showed up in front of me,  
with your smile in your eyes.

He was once again lounging in his apartment, bored beyond measure. He already ate dinner, did his evening workout and was scrolling through his phone. When he got bored with that as well, he turned on the tv, switching through the channels, never settling on one for too long. He was just thinking of getting a drink from the kitchen when he came upon a channel that replayed movies 24/7. He decided to wait until the ads were over to see which movie was currently playing. It was the one movie he never wanted to see again. Dumb & dumber, Dan’s movie, and before he knew it his memories took over again.

Sitting on the couch next to Daniel who was pointing out all of the jokes, making them his own, repeating them so long after they watched the movie. During the wait for the free practices, while they were waiting for their turn for the press conferences, he somehow managed to make very single moment funny and their own. Max never knew how he managed to do that, but somehow it looked as if though it became his life mission to make Max laugh. He’d always be grateful for it, even if it hurt to think about it years later. 

Max was suddenly thrown out of his flashbacks by knocking on the door. Two quieter ones, one louder. He froze. There was only one person he knew that would ever knock on his door like that. But why… he didn’t let himself get his hopes up as he walked towards the door, every step heavier than the last. When he finally opened the door, his mind swirled around in his head and he was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat.

When the person lifted their head, their brown and golden eyes connecting with Max’s icy blues, his heart almost flew out of his chest. And when the person in front of him opened their mouth and when the soft ‘Hey Maxy’, reached his ears, Max couldn’t hold himself back anymore.  
\---

Your arms felt just like they always did  
and your voice so soft  
and it threw me back to the simpler times,  
when we’d laugh together through the night.

The minute Daniel held him in his arms, Max finally felt at home and safe. He felt happier and so much freer and he didn’t want to let go. It threw him back to all the times with Dan, all the accidental touches, the stolen hugs, every smile, every laugh, every time that made Max fall even more in love.

He tried to deny it so much, deny the fact that he fell in love with the man that was holding him in his arms, but he knew he couldn’t anymore. Not with the way his heart skipped a beat every time he saw him, or how he couldn’t hold back a smile every time he saw the smile in his eyes. He noticed that Daniel still did that, he still smiled with his eyes, the golden shards in the middle of the brown bringing some kind of light to them that made it almost impossible for Max to look away from.

Max still couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe the fact that Daniel was here, in his apartment, the sounds of the Dumb & dumber movie still sounding in the background. He couldn’t believe that Dan was holding him in his arms, Max’s face in the crook of his neck, his arms wound around it, with Daniel’s hands wrapped around his waist. He carried him into his apartment and closed the door with his foot, but Max still didn’t want to let go, he never would.  
\---

And things have changed since then,  
so many tears were spilt,  
so many words were said  
that I wish I could take back.

While he held him in his arms, Max’s mind, the bad side of his mind, tried to convince him why he shouldn’t enjoy it, why it was wrong, why he should let go. He saw the images fly past his eyes, their fights about the team, of them being treated differently by their team bosses and strategists, he saw his father, yelling at him, telling him to focus on his career, because that was the only thing that mattered, telling him that he couldn’t let anything or anyone distract him from the goal, from becoming an f1 driver, from becoming world champion.

Max saw all of that fly past his eyes, all of his worst moments, all the nightmares he woke up from, with his face covered in tears, his neck hurting from all the tossing and turning, but he just shook his head and wrapped his hands around Daniel even tighter.  
\---

But we’ll leave all that behind  
and the only thing I’ll keep  
is the touch that felt  
like fire clashed with ice.

He couldn’t think about that, not when he was in Daniel’s arms, where he felt at home. He couldn’t think about it, not when he felt happier than he ever did before. Max could feel Daniel’s arms slowly loosening from around his waist, and even if he didn’t want to, he knew he had to slowly let go. So, he did and looked into Daniel’s eyes, the golden-brown eyes he came to love so much, the eyes and the ever present smile he became addicted to since the very first day.

Daniel raised one of his hands to Max’s face, the other still holding his waist. ‘Hey Maxy’ he said again. And Max suddenly remembered how much he loved his voice. The voice with the Australian accent, which almost always had a note of humor, which Max could listen to for hours. And Max couldn’t listen to the sad thoughts inside his mind, not when he had Daniel right in front of him.  
And he really couldn’t listen to them when Daniel leaned even closer to him and the words ‘I missed you’ hit Max’s lips. And he couldn’t listen to the bad thoughts when Daniel’s lips finally found his and it felt like fire clashed with ice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr under the name iwastemytimereading1, come and say hi, if you ever want to fangirl over f1 or other fandoms.


End file.
